last_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Amane Fuseishutsu
Written by Bud Gaines ''History: When Amane was born the child was shown to be shrouded in a light, it seemed as if he was gleaming for some reason. Eventually the glow went away and he was just a normal child. Though they didn't know that he was going to be a chosen warrior to help defeat the Sorcerer in the future. When he reached the age of 10, he was taught to handle a sword by his father, who was a Samurai. His father taught him everything he needed to know and presented him with his first blade. He loved that blade..and would eventually become a memento of his father who died in a civil war with the quadrant they lived in. The civil war lasted for a while, Amane was now 15 and fighting in it. Honing his skills and becoming better, feeling as if his father's samurai spirit came into his own. He felt like he could do anything as if the world wanted him to succeed.would eventually become a memento of his father who died in a civil war with the quadrant they lived in. The war ended when Amane was 22 years old. There was nothing going on..things were peaceful. But still Amane felt like there was something that needed to be done. His spirit wouldn't allow him to stop fighting and practicing.One day Amane was outside practicing when he saw many blue orbs floating into the vortex. He percieved them as souls, he was right. It upset him even more, he found out that was his calling...to get rid of the Sorcerer and bring in new peace. ''Abilities: Celestial Slash: Red beam of energy shot out from blade. Shaman King Celestial Flame: His blade engulfed in flames from the Salamandra fire spell with a mix of his own spiritual energy to keep the flame in place. Usually used in Dragon Armor but can be used out of t. Yoake no Hikari "Dawn's Light Break The Dark": A blinding light emitted from his blades useful in dark places as well as against dragons. Possible with just his hands in front of him but not as powerful. Inferno Crescent: The celestial slash combined with the Salamandra spell for a long range fire attack. Winter's Edge: A sword technique adapting the energy of the Celestial Slash and mixing it with the technique Toshiro developed in the mountains of Yama Zengo, called Frigid Slash. This is a sword beam version like the Celestial Slash that freezes the enemy as it cuts through them. Considering the technique is a frozen/freezing version of the Celestial Slash, when it cuts, it cuts completely throught the enemies until the energy is gone. Steam Blade: A mix of Winter's Edge and Inferno Crescent combined with an intense precision to get the desired effect of steam upon contact with ground or enemy. May cause steam to burn and scare enemies. Or may freeze steam to lack of heat trapping them in ice. Spiritual Armor and Synchronization with Animal Spirits: The ability to transfer the souls of alive or dead animals into his weapons and armor. Gives increase in power for a limited time but wears down the user. The souls transfer into a jewel that their spirits make and are placed on his hilt. Amane is the only person with that ability but to make the animal spirits he needs help from Silverwind's shamanastic powers. Mass Energy Absorption: Ability to take in massive amouts of energy from his allies for a more concentrated and powerful attack. Possible in and out of armor modes. The attacks that are generated from the energy absorption is only capabe during that time the energy is collected. They are not seperate attacks that he can do alone. *Ethereal Wave - The first attack used in the energy absorption. A mix of Toshiro, Silverwind, Stardust Dragon, Armed Dragon, and Amane's energy. Once used Amane transformed into his Original armed dragon which than went through its own transformation to incorporate Armed Dragon into its armor, making a new armed dragon armor. The attack was comprised of several different colors as well as white glowing star shapes that followed behind it. . The attack had a second part besides the cutting edge after it went though the 'wave' from behind it came and washed over everything destroying anything of evil completely, which would take out the entire rest of the army's population. Chronomancy: The Ability to manipulate time. people who didn't know what it meant Stop: The abililty to stop time momentarilly, doesn't last very long because its a newly discovered technique teqnique. Use by accident during the run back to the Assassin's underground cavern, so that everyone could spend time with Wolfos as he passed on. Something no one noticed and when it ended everything went on the way it was going as if it never paused. Has since gained knowledge in all time magic that he knows and will return to Ama Tela Seu for more training at a later date. Ido Katerlis was the training ground. Fast: The ability to speed himself up to an increased speed as well as his comrades standing next to him or with in his radius. Slow: Ability to slow down the surrounding area or himself, to a speed that can easily be ran from or used to attack. Reverse: The ability he use by accident trying to save a plant by reversing it to a time when it was completely health. He was told not to use this to change the past. ''Enhancements'': Enhanced Speed: Due to his training from age 10 and wearing armor that weighted him down, his speed has increase past the normal level as well as the height of his jumps. Enhanced Stamina: His weighted armor and training made his stamina increase higher due to the amount of pressure it put on him. The armor he wears is the new model of it which is lighter but the original was about two times his body weight when he was younger. So he was slow but protected..as he aged it became easier to move but by that time he was already able to withstand it for long periods even in extreme conditions living in the mountains all his life. Spiritual Powers: His communion with animals and being able to see souls where other people couldn't meant that he had some kind of spiritual energy. His recent brush with death in the dragon mode increased is capacity for it and now its increased sight and clarity of souls as well as prolonging his Transformation time. ''Armors: Soul Union'' Dragon Armor: The first of the Spiritual Armor that Amane has learned to harness through the combined effort of himself and Silverwind. It happened in the Blacklands while fighting the dragons when their souls were sealed into Amane's sword. Now its useable by just tapping into the power and is only growing in strength as Amane learns to harness it more. Over use of it against a dragon caused him to drop out of it and he went right back into it only to pass out and get sick for a few days. Now its stronger...but is being used in more moderation and conservation until he can figure out how to use with out straining himself so much. ::::: Eventually, Armed Dragon will be put into it...but before that Amane has to figure out how to incorporate him into it. Though keeping it seperate will be a key as well..because the original dragon mode is powerful...and the Armed Dragon would give it levels making it powerful over time..but they don't know when they'll need more power than it can give at that time. Wolf Armor: The second Spiritual Armor that Amane has gained. Its a soul unison between himself and Wolfos, the young wolf that Silverwind bound to Amane's spirit to help it heal faster. It happened int the Coastal Inn in front of Ieyasu when they were bound. It wasn't used at all until Da-Ku Castle when Amane decided to just try it out and use his ally's power to help with the fighting so he could help his friends on the lower levels. Mera-Gryphon Armor: A new set of armor from Quadrant 3, that still hasn't been used but probably should be in the future. It allows him to have the ability of flight when mixed with it. Increase in speed and a decrease in strength compared to other armors. Mainly used when need be. Level Armor: Armed Dragon Armor: The combination of Armed Dragon into the Original Dragon Armor. First used against the army of undead sent by the sorcerer. Unlike the others the Armed Dragon armor has a level system built into it. As the strength of the spirit goes up, the armors power increases making it easier to maintain while on. It also allows for progression instead of being an armor that's defaulted at strength already, than depends on the person to get stronger to increase it. This armor can increase its power when it knows the user is strong enough to reach its next level, and slowly increases so the person doesn't get worn out so fast like with the Original Dragon Armor. ''Relationships'': 'Toshiro': Grew up together in Quadrant 3 where all there is mountains. Both were skilled at a young age..but where Amane had confidence Toshiro was doubtful and more arrogant. They sort of balanced each other out when together, not seeming over confident or arrogant. Amane went to fight in the Civil War putting the Fuseishutsu Clan against one another. During that time period they met in a secret hide out where no would could find them. Even staying there some during the civil war. The secret hide out is where Amane first brought up leaving on his quest after the Civil war was over after he said that they shared a drink before departing. But before that Amane had given him a dagger and his father's sword. Knowing that one day they'd meet again. They were pretty much best friends and remain that way as they travel their own pathes. 'Tenkai:' There relationship started off in a bar in Riverpass where Amane had came into rest from his long travel across the desert. When he walked into the bar and sat down in a seat on the end and ordered water, he met Tenkai . The first words were trial words to see if Amane was on the Sorcerer's side. After that they fought side by side against tons of bandits and even had a dinner together with Silverwind as well. The next morning Amane is outside dealing with giant snakes and wakes them up...only for Tenkai to be taken away in ones mouth. Grief stricken Amane sets out with Silverwind to continue their journey and find Tenkai . They were close right off the bat as it seemed like a 'Destined Friendship '. 'Silverwind:' Silverwind was also one of the 'Destined Friendships '. Met in the same place as Tenkai minus a few minutes shorter. They met after the intense battle with Jericho and his bandits. He helped kill the giant snakes the next day with Tenkai and Amane. After Tenkai was captured by a giant snake, Amane and Silverwind set out towards Areno to find out some information and get some new equipment. Here they met Lei and traveled into the Blacklands for supplies from dragons. In the dragon's cavern the Debris dragon egg was found and they gained a dragon ally. Later on he helped Amane with an idea for spiritual armor and soul sealing. They than fought a giant dragon in which''' Silverwind called upon the help of Stardust Dragon who took it down. After Amane passed out from the Dragon armor, Silverwind took care of him a little bit as Amane told him to head to the Coastal Inn. Allies and friends travelling the most together and running into trouble. Ieyasu: First met in front of the Coastal Inn where Xiaolong was giving him a hard time. Amane arrived after that from above them jumping down with Armed Dragon. Where during the introduction section of the metting, they all introduced themselves and he was right on time. Afte that, it just seemed like Ieyasu was just another member of the group with the tiger mark forming on his arm when they arrived. As it seems Ieyasu is another of the "Destined Friendship 's" Amane see's him as another ally and friend even though he doesn't know him that well yet, but he seems okay to him. Kyra : ''' They met in the Forest quadrant, Quadrant 2. As Amane, Toshiro, and Silverwind walked into it they were immediately ambushed by a female archer shooting arrows at them. Though at that time Amane didn't know who was shooting at them but was sure if she wanted to him she would have. As she finally came into view, he realized it was someone he had met on awkward circumstances his first time through. Afterwards they all headed to Ondo Til and Suisha later on. In Suisha they stayed a for a couple nights and trained in the wilderness. Amane and Kyra had a dinner and talked about things. During that dinner they were once again ambushed, but this time by the sorcerer. He sent an enormous army after them that wouldn't die no matter how much they attack. Their last option was for Amane to use a very dangerous idea and absorb a lot of energy into himself. This iniated the dragon armor and with Stardust's energy as well as everyone's minus Kyra, the power from the new attack "Etheral Wave" was enough to completely destory every spec of the army. After that they found themselves at the elder's home, just Amane and Kyra. Where she got a new armor and he obtained a sword. Though at the end of that they stepped outside and Kyra began to get teary eyed and Amane pulled her close and told her to let it out. They defeated her perveted uncle and began their entering of Quadrant 3 after they healed up. Upon entering the new quadrant, they faced a trouble...Amane and Kyra had a fight. Which seperated the group into two parts, in which she opened up finally and no one paid attention, making her wish he was still around for it. Amane broke away and took his own path to Endokoroshiamu arriving first. Once reunited the troubles went away again. He enjoys her being around and has more feelings towards her that he is unwilling to say to her. He feels as if doing so would endanger the mission. Zeta's Version: Haven't met yet but they're destined to be sexy partners because lets face it Kyra is pretty irresistable, she is a fricken sexy elven princess after all and Amane is going to have many sexual frustraitions of his own on this journey...she will make the group dynamic a lot more interesting, being a woman among men but is as strong as them mentaly and physically ;P if you catch my drift. She's pretty much a sexual Goddess.